Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindustri of Future Past
by Momotaros Hawking
Summary: Looks like this author had completely lost the little bits of imagination and creativity left in him plus pulling bits and pieces from places and created this fanfic. “ I mean look! Even the title is copied!” — Neptune This time we follow your typical OC with the stereotype cliche backstory as he was somehow caught up in this dilemma created by this author.
1. Chapter Zero

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindustri of Future Past**

_AN: While A New Life will remains as my top priority, as I'm currently uploading this new fanfic, I'm far from home for the rest of the week, without my crabby laptop, so I'm writing this in my phone._

_So I'd apologise for any grammar mistakes as my Grammarly keyboard keep crashing._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako_**

**Chapter Zero**

Standing on top of the Planeptower which has long since become a heritage, the view of the fallen Gamindusti is as depressing as ever, with the downfall of goddesses and rise of the robotic age, things really had changed throughout the last century.

Now I know what you're all thinking, but rest assured, your beloved goddesses will appear in this Fanfic, in fact, they will be making their appearance very soon, else this author wouldn't dare to tag this story in the Hyperdimension Neptunia category.

But before that, you'd probably wondering a lot of things, like who the hell am I, where are your Waifus that you've come here to see, well... read.

Now allow me to briefly tell you a story, which will probably answer most of your questions.

It was a slow process, but with the sudden increase of robot being made per-day, taking over the role of killing monsters and jobs of the goddesses, people all began to put their faith into the robots as the goddesses lost shares quickly, bring rise to the Robotic Age.

It was soon the goddesses that once protected their nations had lost their power and started to aged.

Despite that, peace had remained and it would continue forever, that's what they all thought.

It was a few decades ago when the main system was hacked, and all robots were turned on against humanity, by that time the goddesses were too weak to protect their citizens.

One by one, the goddesses were killed and the four nations fell, first Lowee, then Leanbox, soon after Lastation, then finally Planeptune.

This was a short story past down my childhood, though no one really knows the exact details of the events...

Humanity was at the verge of extinction for the longest time with only a group of survivors.

They're mostly lacking in physical abilities, with only a few which had taken the role of agents, fighting the androids and perform scouting for counter attacks.

They planned on slowly repopulating humanity and gain back control of the robots, they call it Project Reboot.

And like any other rebel group, that group didn't last long...

Anyway, I'm Rouge, born as one of the Reboot agent, also known as the last remaining of what humanity had left to offer.

Man, this is beginning to sound both cliche and very familiar to a certain story, extinction of humanity, last sole survivor, against an unstoppable foe... I wonder had the author been slacking off...

" Marv." I called out to my personal AI installed in my white scouter. " Yes?" A male voice answered as a red holographic screen filled with data was projected, covering my right eye.

" Binocular." I commanded as my white gauntlet projected a white binocular with red linings out of my inventory.

Moving it up my crimson eye, I can see few airships flying towards my direction.

I scratched my messy bangs of spiky silver hair as the binocular dissolved into bits of data " Bloody hell." I frowned as Marv did a scanning on the ships and shown the results on the screen.

" Six airships 3 kilometers away, each with more than 50 androids onboard." The AI informed me " Seriously, how do they keep up their mass production!?" Actually, where do they even find that much material!?

" They have factories all over Gamindustri, with each producing more than 1000 androids per-day." Marv answered.

Those androids while not strong on their own, but when they're in groups, they have a very deadly strategy, which is to swamp you with their overwhelming numbers.

" Anyway... Let's get this started." smirking, I jumped down from the top of the tower " Reaching terminal velocity in 12 seconds." Marv informed as I took a mental note of that.

Wearing a white hoodie with red trimmings across the zipper and sleeves plus a plain black pants, the wind hurled violently against my clothes as I made sure to clip my magnetically connected red scarf to prevent it from being blown away by the wind.

Ten seconds later, I reached into my inventory and grabbed a thin black piece of rectangular stick out, and threw it in front of me, a hologram of a motorcycle was projected, then slowly the virtual projection started to gain its physical form.

Acting quick, I grabbed the handle and pulled myself towards the black-red bike, forcing my legs on the footpeg which was magnetically attached to my white-red greave, I rolled the throttle to match my falling speed before bringing it close to the wall of the building.

Upon making contact with the walls of the tower, a bit of screeching was made, perfect. I drove along the huge curved wall of Planeptower and reached the road.

I made a little celebration on the success of this little stunt I like to do.

" Destination 5 kilometers away. The airship is 2 kilometers behind you, Androids are being deployed." " Yea, I can see that." I replied as a sniper rifle was projected out of my inventory.

Turning my motorcycle into auto-drive mode, I directed my rifle towards one of the airships, pint pointing the engine through the scope, I took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

The red energy beam stroke one of the ships, setting off a chain reaction as it exploded into millions of pieces, no traces of android surviving, good.

One down, five to go.

I wasted no effort in bringing down the remaining ships, however, that didn't stop a few androids jumping of their ships, with that said.

Currently, there are about thirty sliver-colored androids riding on their matching colored motorcycle.

I lowered my speed to match the androids, bring out my black-red technological katana, I slashed the arm of the android right next to me.

Losing its balance, the android clashed causing a chain reaction, it's comrade behind him was all caught up in the crash.

Instinct kicked in as I ducked, dodging a swipe which was meant to cut off my head, I quickly jabbed the android on my left as it lost balance and crashed, causing yet another chain of explosions.

I put away my katana as I gained a bit of distance, taking out a black SMG, I started shooting the android's motorcycle, blowing their cycle up, leaving no trace of androids behind.

Putting the SMG back into my inventory " Destination 300 meters away. 9 androids remaining." Marv informed as I out speeded the androids and tossed a grenade towards my back.

I pull the break as I add a bit of angle, beginning my drift. An explosion occurred indicating the elimination of the remaining androids.

I soon came to a halt with a loud screeching sound, exiting the cycle as it retracted back into the stick, putting it into my inventory, I began walking toward the cave in-front of me.

" 10 androids detected inside the cave. " Marv called out as I hide behind to the entrance of the cave.

" Oh great, androids there, androids here, androids everywhere..." I let out a sigh as I grabbed another grenade from my inventory, tossing it into the cave.

Yet another explosion occurred as I summoned a blood red daggers and hold it with a reverse grip on my right hand, rushing in, I waste no time as I leashed towards one of the six remaining androids.

Thrusting the dagger deep into its head, I extracted the blade and performed a sidekick, sending it further into the cave.

Then I sidestepped avoiding a blade meant to cut off my arm, acting quick, I thrust my leg towards the attacker knocking it over.

Swinging dagger to the right, I parried another blade aimed towards my chest. Sliding under the android as I sliced it leg, once I'm through, I spring back up and threw a jab towards the falling android.

Seeing the pile of fallen robots, I quickly chucked a grenade distinguishing their robotic lives.

The remaining three androids dashed through smoke with their blade ready to pierce through my organs.

Summoning my Katana on my left hand, I parried the first incoming strike, spinning around, I thrust the dagger into the side of its head.

Holding the lifeless body, I used it to block the two blade launched toward my chest. The blade pierced through the metal body of their fallen comrade as it came to a halt few millimeters in-front myself.

Realizing their attempt assault had failed, the androids tried to yank their swords back, but to no avail, it was stuck in their comrade's body.

The androids froze in confusion, trying to comprehend the situation it's in, the scene is kind of hilarious that I would normally have let out a peal of laughter with my comrades...

Though past is the past, my comrades were no more, and I got a mission to fulfill. Letting go of the metal body, as the androids finally processed the situation and let go of the sword.

" Too late, idiots." I kicked the lifeless body in-front as it knocked over the androids. Retracting my blades, I took out my SMG as I started rapid firing the robots.

Flames burst out of the metal body together with a loud 'Bang' that echoed through the caves.

" Oh shit!" I ducked for cover as the bits and pieces of the androids burst ours in all direction. Standing back up, I dusted off my clothes as the remaining parts of the androids dissolved into bits of data.

" Goddamnit..." I uttered as I proceeded further into the caves, stupid androids, trying to bring me down with typical self-destruction.

It wasn't long till I found myself in front of a heavy geared metal door on the dead end of the cave, there was a black pad next to it.

Taking out my ID card, I swiped it on the pad as a 'Ding' sound was made, a number-pad was projected on the screen as I entered the 9 digit password, another 'Ding' was made.

" Welcome, agent Rouge." The metal door slide opened as I entered the room full of century years old machines chambers.

Walking towards one of them, I pulled out a cylinder tank, I checked it, inside the tank is an embryo frozen with liquid nitrogen, tubings were also connected to the chambers so that it can refresh the liquid nitrogen inside when it turns into gases.

Though I'm not really sure where they're able to pull off that many nitrogens, I remember reading it in a book, something about extracting nitrogen from the air or something.

Well, acquiring the embryos is a thing, how do I make it grows into a baby is another.

I sighed. Last time I checked, a machine was invented which can undergo the process without a womb.

" God damn plot convenient..." I uttered, but unfortunately, the machine is in another decade years old lab hidden in another cave, meaning I'll have to transfer all those tanks to that cave without being spot even the slightest.

" A pain in the ass..." Well, at least I found the embryos, I should be happy.

Putting the tank back into the chamber, I planned to exit the lab as I'll need to start looking for that machine soon.

As soon as the metal door slides open again, my eyes widened, a blade pierced through my abdomen, and the one who did it was no other than a god damn android.

As I managed to not scream in agony, I processed the situation I'm in, outside the lab, there's an army of androids waiting for my doom. But how, they shouldn't know I'm here, I've exterminated them before they get to contact their headquarters!

That's when I noticed something embedded into the cave walls, it's was really small, with the darkness or the cave making it impossible for the human eye to pick it up.

But now with the light emitting from the lab, I can see what it is, a freaking mini-surveillance camera, and no doubt it's sending live videos to its headquarters.

Damnit! I got careless! The android unplugged its sword from my body as I coughed blood, with the taste of iron in my mouth, I fell on one knee.

So this is it, how humanity ends, all because of a careless mistake I made...

**If I just had one more chance!**

The android kicked me square in the face as I was sent tumbling on the ground.

**One more chance to fix my sins!**

The group of androids began to destroy the chambers.

**One more chance to prevent my comrade from dying!**

An android slowly walked toward where I weakly crawled back on my knees.

**As cliche as it seems, please! Whenever god or goddess who are watching this turn of events...**

The android raised its blade up in the air, as it's lifeless robots eyes look down on me, then without warning, it swung its blade down on my neck.

**Give me one more chance!**

I squeezed my eyelids close as everything turned pitch black.

**_While *back in Gamindustri_**

" Nep jr. whatcha doing?" Asked a girl with shoulder-length light purple hair with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face and two gamepad-shaped hairclips.

While many would not believe it due to her carefree and careless attitude, but she's the goddess of Planeptune and her name is—Neptune, nope, there's no theme song waiting to be blasted out from nowhere.

She's wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood that had pale, ice blue and light lilac accent as well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with a "N" on it, with strings resembling a plug, a simple white choker and lilac shoes that have blue and white accents with blue and white striped stockings.

" Hey! Stop it, it's creeping, I don't need a narration narrating over my life when I can do it myself." The girl known as Neptune had just done one of the few things which I'm pretty sure the author is not going to like it.

" Hey! Can you hear me? I told you to stop it~ " Neptune continues as I tried my best not to respond due to the instruction that the author gave me.

" You know that by saying that, you had already communicated to me right...? Fine!" The lilac-haired girl grumbled before an idea flashed through her mind " You're fired!" Said Neptun— Wait, what!? I but I'm merely doing my job!

" Uh huh~ you're bad at this Jimmy." " Hey! I'm not Jimmy, I'm the Narrator— wait Why am I getting quotation marked!?" The narrator yelled in disbelief and horror as I chuckled.

" Looks like the tabled has turned. Now, Jimmy rest assured, you can tell the author to leave the job of narrating to the protagonist of this fan-fiction!" I exclaimed as the invisible narrator starts to disappear from this dimension, which makes no sense whatsoever.

" Goodness! Neptune, you shouldn't have done that, I mean, the author is going to be mad knowing that you replaced poor Mr.Jimmy. " Said a feminist voice.

She had lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down and bangs kept neatly brushed, on her hair is a single direction pad button hairclip.

Wearing a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes and a white choker. Around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon like piece with an N in the center, small pink marking at her chest while the pockets and buttons are purple. A white belt like purse object on her right leg and pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes.

She's the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear, and don't be fooled by her taller appearance, she's actually my younger sister, she's sometimes shy and all, but I always find her reliable. Well, she's my little sister after all!

" Nah, I'm sure Jimmy will be able to talk it out with the author." I said as I walked closer to my little sister.

" Anyway, where was I... Oh right, Nep jr. whatcha doing?" I asked as I look around this underground lab of my sister, full of different kinds of machines which I failed to understand the purpose of some of those.

But what she seems to be focusing on currently is a machine which looks like a giant lightning conductor.

" Oh, this? Well..." Nepgear starts to explain as she fidgeted with her fingers.

" Recently our shares had been dropping dramatically, even though we had been working harder than before... Same goes to Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox too. So I thought of maybe we could borrow some shares from the future..." Nepgear said.

" Is it really okay to mess with time and space, Gearsy? Not that I mind, well, it's cool and all." A New voice entered.

She had red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom.

Wearing a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

She's Uzume Tennouboshi, like me, she's the CPU of Planeptune, I and Nepgear meet her along one of my many adventures, and she became one of our best friends along the way, even though she sacrificed herself once to save all of us, but in the end we were able to revive her.

" Well, I'm not really sure how would it affects the future..." Nepgear said, looking rather down, and that's the time when my job as a big sis comes in.

" Well, we never know unless we try!" I exclaimed as Nepgear seems to regain her excitement.

" Well, just let me set the settings... here and there... done!" Nepgear exclaimed as she pushed a red button.

Uzume walked closer as the three of us observed the tip of the machine began to gather dark blue energy, electricity sparked around the room.

Then the energy blasted upward, tearing a huge hole across the roof of Planeptower as the beam continued to go upward towards the sky and disappeared.

The three of us gawked awkwardly at the hole created by the blasted, sweat dropping " Oh boy... Histy is not going to like this..."

While unknown to everyone, the beam continued its way high up into the sky, and opened a portal which tore a hole in the fabric of space and time.

_AN: So here it is, should I continue? Did you like it? Probably not. Well, I bid you a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_**Edited — **AN: I made some adjustments to the description on Rouge's clothings as I feel like it's a little be too vague, after some sketching on my notebook during lesson—***Ahem **I had rewritten the part with a little bit more of details._

_Anyway, I bid you a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter One

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindustri of Future Past**

_AN: Alright! Here's another chapter for this little cliche story of mine, as I'm currently uploading this, I'm at Singapore's airport waiting for the plane back to my home, and man! It certainly was freaking hot._

_Anyway, for those who enjoyed the last chapter, you have my deepest gratitude. For those who didn't liked it, I'd apologise for not able to satisfy your expectations. Still, I bid everyone who actually clicked into this fanfic a good day._

_And now, without further ado_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako_**

**Chapter One**

" Ora!" Yelled the red hair CPU as she punched an ancient dragon square in the face, stunning it for a while.

" OraOraOraOra!" Uzume continued her furry of punches, slowly pushing the giant monster back.

"Ora!" With one final punch, she propel herself off the dragon as she grabbed on her black-orange megaphone, raising it up to her face, she let out a loud scream as two orange magic circle formed beside her.

" Get Blown Away!" Two equally large beam were shot towards the monster, as it was engulfed by the unstoppable attack.

However, as the beam died down, the dragon while was severely damaged, it's not dead.

Landing back on her feet, Uzume frowned, looks like the drop in shares definitely had affected her one way or another, but it would be uncool to get all troubled about it, so she cracked her knuckles as she approached the dragon.

Having received an hour long lecture from Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, the little girl on a tome had sent the goddesses to complete few quest as punishment.

As she continued her fight against the dragon, a explosion was heard in the depth of the forest.

" What was that?" Uzume muttered to herself as she rushed towards the monster and performed a spinning roundhouse kick, but before she could land the finishing blow, a bullet pierced through the giant monster, killing it instead.

Uzume came to a halt immediately, almost tripping herself over as the dragon distinguished into bits of data, turning her head to to direction of the gun shot, it was no other than a robot with a sniper rifle.

" Tch, damnit." Slightly irritated, Uzume threw a rock towards the eggplant coloured robot, it hit the target in the head as it made some beeping noice then pointed its rifle toward her, silence filled the area as the both of them didn't made any movement.

Then suddenly it made some more beeping noice and turned toward the location where the explosion set off. Slightly surprised, Uzume followed the robot and made her way towards the explosion she heard earlier.

What's that? Why am I, the narrator, is back you ask? Well, the author had made a newly contract with me with a higher salary, so here I'm— Oh it's time for a PoV change? Well okay, Jimmy here and I'll see you soon.

**_PoV Change_**

" Urg..." Awoken by some annoying beeping noice, I slowly stood up and found myself in a middle on a crater.

" What happened..." With a foggy head, I tried to recall what happened in the last chapter.

" Oh right, I got stabbed and was about to be beheaded before ending up in..." I scanned the surrounding around, then my eyes widen in shock " Here... Where am I?" I frowned. Well at least I've been mysteriously healed... thanks author.

The the same beeping noise caught my attention, looking at the source of it, my jaw dropped " W-what the hell is that!?"

Crawling on four legs, the robot has a flat rectangle piece as it's base, it's head is a square shaped piece with a camera installed in the middle which acts as the eyes for the robot.

" Error, identity not found..." The robot stopped its beeping and announced in a robotic voice " System targeting unknown identity as level 1 threat..." Ummm, okay?

" Beginning extermination of current threat." A single sweat fell off my cheek, this isn't looking very good isn't it?

Then without warning, a platform with missiles attached to it popped up from it's base.

" Marv..." I called out expecting a familiar voice to respond, but there was none.

" Marv...?" I muttered as I slowly moved away from the robot, a bit worried " This ain't funny Marv..." Then I tapped on my scouter, switching it into manual mode as the screen popped up.

_Error - Date and Time malfunctioned..._

_System rebooting_

_3/100_

The missile dispatched and made its way toward me " But that's bullshit!" I threw myself towards one of the nearby trees, barely dodging the missile as it exploded few meters behind me, my face went pale.

This is really bad, with my scouter down, I will lost my access toward my inventory! Launching myself away from the tree, the missile obliged that plant, it was an overkill.

Doing a barrel roll as I reach the ground, I grabbed a nearby rock, then before the robot could launch another one of those destructive rockets, I threw the rock toward it.

I was aiming for its camera, but looks like my poor aiming had made it hitting the missiles instead.

Then the chain reaction happened, all the missile set off at once, destroying the robot completely plus blasting me towards one of the many trees around.

" Oof..." I bounced off the trunk and hit the ground hard, ouch... I definitely heard a crack.

" Da-damn." Getting back on my feet, I dusted off my clothes, oh hey, I earn some credits from that robot, nice.

Then the same beeping noise was heard again, and it's getting closer. Oh for heavens sake... why are robots always that annoying whenever I go?

Turning towards the direction of the noise, another robot made its appearance, this time it's holding a sniper rifle.

" Promoting current threat to level 5..." It announced with the same robotic voice. Well, thanks?

" Continuing extermination of current threat..." God damnit, I began my run toward one of the trees, as I went pass it, the robot shot, hitting the tree instead of me, then I repeat this action and got the same results.

Okay, it took two point five seconds for it to reload and aim, so as long as I time this right, I will be fine, but still, I need a plan.

I continued my run as I scanned the area, then I spot it, a wooden stick, perfect. As I bend down and pick the stick up, I managed to tripped myself and rolled over the ground for few meters.

Damn! Time for plan B... I slowed my breathing and tried my hardest to stay completely still, I can hear the sound of its metallic legs rumbling against the grass coming closer and closer.

Then it stopped and was replaced with more beeping sound, I can feel a rifle pressed against my head, I gave myself a count of three, then it happened.

In an instant, no to be more accurate, in the same second, my position switched from laying on the ground to kneeling on one knee with my arm thrusting the stick into the robot's head.

Electricity sparked as I pulled the stick out of the piece, the robot made its final beeping before it dropped its head, indicating the shutdown of its function.

What did I do and how did I do that you asked? Well this author already gave its fair share of hints, if you didn't figure it out, I'm pretty sure this author will eventually explain throughout the story, if he doesn't, well he'll be tagged as the worst author ever I swear.

The sound of rumbling glass snapped me out of my thought, turning towards the source, my eyes widened, it's a girl, red haired, red-orange eyes, but that's not the point, it's a living being!

Which brings up a question, where exactly am I? The sky aren't all gloomy and all, and those robots ain't as advanced as those I usually fought, and now I'm seeing a living being other then myself, which was supposed to be extinct.

" Hey! You there!" The girl called out as I continued to gawk at her, I'm now in a mix of confusion and relief.

While I still can't figure out what is happening, I'm a bit happy to see a living person other then myself, after all it have been few years since I last saw anyone.

But at the same time, there was another emotion inside me, it was vague but struck me hard, I can feel my heart slamming against my chest, the blood accelerating through my veins, breathing begins to become harder and harder as I'm inhaling deeper and deeper.

" Did you broke those robot?" The girl snapped me out of whatever state I was in, pinching the bridge of my noise, I nodded.

" As much as I hate those things, they're Planeptune's properties after all, I can't just let you destroy them as you like." The girl said as I shrugged.

Under any normal circumstances, I would had apologised and left, however, my hatred towards androids and the irritation I was experiencing had made me said one of the few things I'll probably regret later on in this chapter.

" Try me." I taunted as the girl returned with a smirk of her own. Then we both entered our battle stance as we observed each other's movements.

Nobody made a move, it's a close quarters, even a slight mistake could lead to the utterly defeat. Then soon enough, the red haired girl dashed toward.

" Ora!" She yelled as she threw a punch aimed toward my face. Sidestepping, I avoided the attack and spun around, performing a reverse roundhouse kick.

She raised both her arm and blocked the incoming strike, then her eyes darted around my body, in an instant, she swiped me off my leg and followed up with a hammer kick.

As I fell on the ground, I twisted my body, parallel to the angle of her leg and grabbed it before she could slam into my gut, and threw her over me.

She roll over the ground for few meters before standing back up unscathed, she wiped some sweat and dirt off her face as I got back on my feet and did the same.

Then we were at a standoff again, this time I took on the offensive role and rushed in, launching myself forward into the air, I swiped my leg toward outward as she ducked under the attack.

Smirking, I pulled back my outstretched leg and continued spinning, then I threw my other leg downward, performing a spinning axe kick, catching her off guard, my heels slammed into her back as she was brought to her knees.

A crater was formed from the sheer force of that attack, however despite that, it looks like the girl only got a bit of scratches, nothing more.

She spun around and tried to swipe me off my legs again, but this time I jumped back just in time to avoid that assault.

" You're not taking this seriously." The girl said as she glared at me " Meh." I shrugged it off " You're quite strong... What's your name?" The girl asked " Well, I'm quite confident in my AGL stats after all, what about yours?" I respond.

Fighting a horde of deadly androids for years had definitely pushed my stats higher then average levels, especially my agility, even with a second of decay, I would definitely be executed in many different ways.

" The name's Uzume Tennouboshi, and I'll be the one who'll beat your ass." Uzume proclaimed as she cracked her knuckles.

" Heh, that's quite the ego you got, I'm Rouge, and I'm certainly not getting my ass kicked today!" Ignorance getting the better of me, I retorted.

Somehow I found myself actually enjoying this fight, maybe it was due to the fact that I've been fighting nothing but lifeless androids for the last few years, but that vague feeling is slowly growing larger.

Then we dashed toward each other, surpassing the sound barrier, we closed the distance in an instant, Uzume reached out to her back and grabbed out a megaphone, my eyes widened as I came to an immediate halt, trying to gain some distance.

But it's too late as Uzume let out a Earth splitting scream which goes all the way throughout the forest, the sound waves reached my eardrums stunning me for a good few seconds, which was enough for Uzume to get few punches in.

" OraOraOraOraOraOra!" She let out a furry of punches companied with a complement of battle cry, which did it's job in knocking the wind out of me plus sending me flying backwards into the forest.

Before I got out of her range, I bit my lips regaining control over my body, acting quick, I landed a kick on her face which send her skidding across the ground for a bit.

Then I slammed against one of the many trees in the forest plus knocking over a variety of them, I felt air leaving from my lungs and my vision going black for a good few seconds.

Then eventually my vision returned, still kind off dizzy, I managed to stood back up with buzzing noice by my ears.

" Da-damn!" I seriously underestimated her, shit! She got a weapon now, I need a better plan, if not, I'm going to be vanquished let alone winning this battle.

" Give up, I don't want to hurt you any further." Uzume commented as she wiped a bit of blood of her the corner of her mouth " Heh, I... can do this all day..." I panted.

Then she closed in, planning to knock me out for good, but I ain't letting it end like this! Good thing I have my counter attack set up.

With that said, the same thing occurred again, I vanished as Uzume fist was about to land square into my face, and in the exact same second, I appeared next to the red haired girl, undergoing a spinning motion, I stretched out my leg and land a devastating blow in.

Uzume was launched into a nearby tree, slamming into it plus knocking it over as well, I almost feel bad for the mast destruction of this forest which happened within an hour.

The girl got back on her feet with little trouble, both of our clothes are damaged severely and our body are covered with scratches now, yet we both remain standing, as we're both supported by our willpower alone.

Come to think of it, why did I fight her at all again? " If you're not going to fight seriously, I'm." A sudden burst of light brought me out of my through, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

Emerging from the pillar of light, Uzume appearance had took a dramatic changed.

She now have light orange hair, at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongates and her eyes become light blue.

She wears a white-themed skintight outfit and greaves with accenting of orange and blue, a white coloured shield-liked object with a orange glow which resembles a arrow head and square-shaped bracelet was attached to her forearms.

There's no mistake, even though I'm not that good in history, I've my fair share of knowledge about it, that was definitely a HDD transformation, Uzume was a CPU.

Holy shit... did I travelled back in time?


	3. Chapter Two

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindustri of Future Past**

_AN: Phew~ With the exams finished, I now have more free time, I'd probably start writing A New Life Chapter 5 very soon._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako_**

**Chapter Two**

Right now, there's quite a lot of questions and emotions running wild inside my head.

The fact that I might had travelled back in time bothers me, add on that vague feeling had grown even more larger, but the biggest concern is that I'm fighting a freaking CPU, a goddess!

The table had been completely turned, now it's not whether I'm getting vanquished or not, it's whether I'm surviving or not!

Damn! I might need to start using _that_! Wait, no. It's still too early into this fanfic, big reveal like that need to be stored for later, at least halfway into the story, right?

" Transformation complete!" Uzume exclaimed with a cheerful and high pitch voice, the change in her personality did it's job in throwing me for a loop.

" Uzume will finish this within a instant!" Exclaimed the Orange goddess floating in the air with the help of her transparent orange wings, her megaphone clipped to her waist is now white-orange coloured.

Sweat ran down my face crazily as I accelerated my breathing cycle, as I dropped into my stance, preparing for the worst.

Then a glyph formed behind her, acting as a platform, Uzume propelled herself of the glyph, and she closed the distance between us in a heartbeat, leaving a trace of orange line behind with a hypersonic boom.

Eyes widened, I threw myself off to the side, barely dodging the punch which more or less can knock the shit out of me, I did a barrel roll and pushed myself back on my feet, panting heavily.

Okay, she's fast, really damn fast, but I can see her, that's a thing, I turned around and faced the goddess again, she repeated the same action again.

The moment I saw she pulled her fist back, I went on ahead and activated my ability for the third time today.

Suddenly disappearing, I warped behind Uzume in the same second, I raised my leg, readied for a hammer kick, however I realised her pulled back hand is now grabbing onto her megaphone, then before I could get a blow in, she turned around and let out a divine scream.

The waves was so strong that it pushed me back mid-air, eyes widen immediately I raised both my arms up for defence.

" Dora!" The orange goddess yelled in a high pitch voice as her punch hammered away my arms, leaving me completely wide opened.

" DoRaRaRaRaRaRaRa!" Uzume rained down a furry of punches on my chest, then I was blasted towards the ground, creating a large crater.

As I rebounded off the ground, I coughed blood and lost all my senses for what feels like eternity, as I didn't really know how long that was. Well, I lost my senses after all.

But I eventually got back on my feet, back leaning against a tree, I panted hardly, with the familiar taste of iron in my mouth.

" Uzume will defeats all evil meanie of Gamindustri!" Exclaimed the cheerful yet serious goddess as my eyes widened, orange energy begins to swirl around her raised arm, taking the form of a spinning drill.

Winds are generated by the amount of energy gathered, blowing leaves and branches off the ground. However despite the situation I'm certainly in, my mind was driven somewhere else.

Evil, she called me evil, does destroying all those lifeless androids means I'm evil? Does witnessing the death of my comrades means I'm evil? Does being the one who's responsible for the extinction of humanity means I'm evil?

It probably is, but I have only one goal from the beginning, to survive and save humanity! And I'm certainly not going to die here! Not after receiving this second chance!

Legs shaking, I weakly stepped forward as Uzume prepared to launch herself towards me " If saving humanity means I'm 'evil'..." I said as Uzume dashed in and pulled her arm back " Then screw it! I'll be 'evil' if it's what it takes!" I yelled as I threw my right arm forward the same time as Uzume threw her fist forward.

The drill made with orange energy dug all it's way through my gauntlet, and implied deep into my forearm, eyes widened, Uzume yanked her arm back as the drill disappeared.

Blood spilled out from the newly formed hole. Damn! It hurts, really painful, I lost control over the damaged arm, confirming the fact that the drill had shattered my bones, which is not helping at all.

Okay calm down, worse things had happened before.

It took all my willpower to resist the urge to fell over, panting heavily, I can see the shocked face on the goddess, eyes widened with her palm covering her mouth, she stuttered " Wha-what was that? What did you mean by that?"

I slightly smirked, she's completely wide opened.

_Error - Date and Time malfunctioned..._

_System rebooting_

_100/100_

_Rebooting complete_

Immediately, I summoned my katana on my left hand, Uzume gasped as she tried to scream through her megaphone, but before she could, I batted it away with my blade.

Fatigue suddenly reached my left arm in the perfect timing as I let go of the katana, losing my weapon, thanks fatigue.

Then the orange goddess begins to levitate, shit! She's getting away, managing to summon a last burst of energy, I leaped forward as I yelled " OH NO YOU DON'T! "

Throwing my uninjured arm around her waist, we both fell back on Earth as I finally gave in and entered into my long awaited slumber.

_**PoV Change**_

" Damn." Muttered the de-transformed Uzume as she removed the dead weight off her body. Once again, she underestimated how the drop in shares had affected her.

She was confused, really confused, everything just happened so fast.

First she met this strange man called Rouge, who was destroying some robots, then he provoked her into a fight, near the end, he mentioned something about saving humanity, and the next thing she know, her drill had disabled the man's arm.

She scratched the back of her head, how uncool it was for her to lost her head plus nearly killing the man she just met.

But still it was strange, normally when she uses her Dream Smash Fist, it only blows up the enemy, but this time it— " Oh right..." Uzume muttered in realisation, she's in a fanfic now, and it's definitely not the same T-rating as the game.

Sighing, she took out a healing grass and place it on the injured man, activating the items function, a luminous green light surrounded Rouge as the wound slowly healed itself.

As the light died, there's no hole nor blood, all trace of earlier injuries was gone along with the damage of his clothes, then she took out a healing potion, gulping it down, the same luminous light surrounded her as she was healed as well.

Looking at the man, who held a troubled expression even when he's unconscious, his hand was tightened into a fist as he twitched his eyebrows from time to time.

Seeing that made Uzume wonders about Rouge's past, crouching down, she gave him a piggyback ride, she couldn't leave him here behind, not after hearing what he mentioned.

So with that said, she transformed into Orange Heart and flew back to the Planeptower, she got some questions to ask.

" Uzume, can you explain the situation here?" Asked the fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair, her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest, while the rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons.

She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie, wearing shoes that are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

" Well it's kinda a long story." Uzume scratched the back of her head then proceeded to explain her brawl with Rouge, who's now tied up in a chair.

" While I'm happy that you stopped this man from destroying Planeptune's property, I do not recalled telling you to nearly killing plus kidnapping this man." Histoire sighed.

" Well, he mentioned something about saving humanity. So I figured out that he knows something we don't." Explained the red haired CPU.

" Urg..." Rouge groaned, his eyes half opened " Oh, he's awake." Uzume said as she faced the man.

" Where... am I?" Rouge asked " You're at Planeptune's Basilicom, the Planeptower." Uzume explained, his eyes shot opened " How and why did I ended up here?"

" I brought you back, got some questions to ask you." Uzume answered as Histoire floated to the eye level of the bounded man.

" I'm sorry for the trouble caused... Rouge...?" The tome said with bit of hesitation as Rouge nodded, indicating she's correct " My name is Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle. And this is Uzume, a CPU of Planeptune." Histoire continued as Rouge took in the information.

" While I'm not sure what happened myself, Uzume said that you were destroying few Planeptune's security robots, is that true?" Histoire asked while Rouge slightly nodded " May I know the reason?"

" Well," Rouge begins " I kind of just... accidentally bumped into it, then it targeted me as a threat." Lied the sliver haired agent as sweat ran down his back.

" That is understandable, I'll have to report this issue to Avenir, it's not the first time this happened." Said Histoire as she muttered the last part to herself.

" Is there some secrets you know? I heard you mentioning something about saving humanity." Asked the red haired goddess " That... was well, your imagination." Rouge said as more sweat rain down the tied up agent.

" I'm definitely sure that I heard you saying that." Uzume replied " N-no, I was talking about... uhhh... insanity, yes, saving my insanity." Denied the agent, despite how obvious that the statement was a lie, the Oracle seems to buy it with little to no suspicious at all.

" As it appears that this was all a big misunderstanding, but please, next time restraint yourself from destroying Planeptune's property." with a flick of her fingers, the ropes used to tied down the agent was cut.

" Again, I'm sorry for the trouble caused Mr. Rouge, please allow me to escort you to the exit of the Basilicom." Histoire said humbly as the agent stood up.

" Well, thanks Histoire. But please call me Rouge, it sounds pretty ridiculous with the formality." Rouge said as they proceeded to exit the living room.

While the thought of Rouge knowing some secrets still bothers Uzume, there was a bigger problem on the matter right now.

" Nepsy and Gearsy sure are taking their time..." It's close dawn already, yet two of her closest friends still haven't returned from their quest.

Then suddenly her Visual Radio rang, picking up the call, it was Nepgear calling from her N-Gear.

" Uzume! We have been attacked by a Killachine and a CPU breaker! Please! We need help!" Said the CPU Candidate as explosions were heard in the background, catching Histoire and Rouge's attention.

Halting, Histoire turned around with a worried expression, Uzume nodded in understanding " Where are you guy?" She asked and waited for a response.

Few more explosions occurred before this time another voice answered, it was Neptune " We're at the Lost Ruin, and we require reinforcement! I repeat, the main protagonists requires help from her trusted comrades-!"

Memories of his dead comrades returned to Rouges mind, as similar scenario had once happened before, with his back facing the two, he crack a smile.

Then Uzume jumped out of the Planeptower through the balcony, transforming into Orange Heart, she made her way towards her friends while Histoire wished her good luck.

" Sorry for the sudden commotion, shall we continue our way?" Asked the Oracle as Rouge turned around to face her " Actually, I have a request..." The agent asked

Looks like he got some research to do.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindusti of Future Past**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako**_

_AN: Finally, two days for me to reclaim my sanity from school. Anyway, I'll be uploading A New Life today as well as promised._

**Chapter Three**

" Take that!" Neptune yelled as she swung her wooden katana towards the red hovering robot, unfortunately the Killachine simply blocked it with the mace it's holding.

" Neptune! Watch out!" Yelled her younger sister as Nepgear jumped in and parried the giant axe swung at Neptune with her purple beam saber.

" Thanks Nepgear!" Replied the older sister, they raised their blade in sync as they blocked the blade attached to the arm of the humanoid.

" Urg-!" Skidding back a bit, the sisters managed to party the blade from the angel-like giant robot which is floating in the air with the help of the huge turbo under its wings.

" Neptune! Are you okay?" Now back to back, Nepgear asked worriedly " Yeah, I'm fine. Well, you know what they say, no pain no game!" Neptune exclaimed as Nepgear sweat dropped.

" Gain... Anyway, we underestimated how the drop in shares had affected us..." Nepgear said as they spilt up, dodging a strike from the Killachine.

" Well then, we just have to transform and show them the power of our sister bond!" Neptune said proudly as a pillar of light stroke from above, covering the lilac haired girl completely.

" Okay! I'll transform too!" Exclaimed Nepgear as the same pillar of light stroke her as well.

Emerging from the blinding light, Neptune gained a more matured body.

Her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turned blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twin-tail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are now longer.

Her hairclips turned into small black circular pieces with glowing blue 'x' on them.

Now wearing a suit that resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along with technological butterfly-like purple wings on her back and boots armor above the knee.

While there's not much visible change in Nepgear's physical appearance.

Her hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees, her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen.

Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center.

She's wearing a white leotard-like bodysuit with lilac accents. It connects around the neck with similarly coloured boots and gloves, and a pair of transparent purple wings at her back.

The Planeptune's goddesses float above the two giant robot, glaring down with their power symbol eyes which can sent shivers down on anyone one's spine.

Neptune, now also known as Purple Heart summoned her futuristic black-purple Odachi while Purple Sister took out her huge technological white-purple GunBlade.

" Let's show them the power of Planeptune's CPUs!" Exclaimed the Purple goddess " Okay!" Replied Purple Sister as both of them dashed toward the robots with a blur, following up with a hypersonic boom.

Purple Heart's Odachi slammed into the CPU breaker's duo sword, they entered into a blade lock, summoning a burst in strength, she began to push the humanoid back slightly.

Going between the robot's legs, Purple Sister went pass the giant robot, turning around, she shot both of the turbo as it erupted in flames.

The CPU breaker lost it uplift as it begins to fall, now completely wide opened " It's over!" Purple Heart plugged her sword deep into the humanoid and dived towards Purple Sister.

As the giant robot got closer, " Mirage Dance!" Purple Sister swung her GunBlade in a horizontal arc, performing the last part of her SP skills, cutting the CPU breaker in half.

Purple Heart went through the separated humanoid and landed gracefully, they both turned towards the Killachine, it roared in rage and dashed toward the CPUs as they raised their weapon.

The Killachine swung its giant axe towards both the goddesses, the three of them entered into another blade lock, with a synced yell, the sisters pushed the axe away.

" I'll slice you in half!" Purple Heart exclaimed and delivered a few quick diagonal slash to the robot before sending it soaring into the sky with a upper slash, in a blur, Purple Heart reappeared above the Killachine, blade raised high up.

In response, the Killachine raised its mace up for defence, but Purple Sister pulled the trigger of her Gun Blade, shooting a beam which blown off its right arm.

" Cross Combination!" Yelled the purple CPU as she swung her blade down, cutting off the left hand of the robot cleanly, landing back on feet, the Planeptune sisters launched themselves toward the armless Killachine in sync.

" Hyah!" With a divine yell, Purple Heart and Purple Sister unleashed their finishing blow, separating the giant robot into three parts.

" That takes care of it..." Purple Heart sigh in relief as the robots disappears into bits of binary numbers.

" Umm... Neptune..." Purple Sister said in a worried tone " What is it?" Purple Heart turned around, both of their faces turned pale.

In the distance, a bunch of Killachine and CPU breaker are approaching " Well... that might be a problem..." Purple Heart muttered as they readied themselves.

But before they battle kicks off, a familiar figure flew past the sisters in a blur of white and orange, with a transparent orange drill swirling around her right arm, Orange Heart threw her arm forward, drilling through the head of one of the CPU breaker as it distinguishes.

" Uzume!" Purple Sister called out as Orange Heart pulled back and landed next to the sisters " Nepsy, Gearsy! Are you guys hurt?" The orange goddess asked in her high pitched voice.

" We're fine somehow, thanks Uzume. But we underestimated the effects in the share drop." Purple Heart replied as they float into the air.

" Worry not! Together, we'll beat all those meanie robots!" Orange Heart exclaimed as trio engaged the hordes of machines.

**_PoV Change_**

Thanks to Histoire's kindness, I was able to gain temporary access to the Basilicom's computer, I wasted no time as I did some research based on the information I've gathered so far.

Okay, to summarise my founding, I'm currently back in few weeks before the main system was hacked, at least that's what I think.

Avenir, a technology company in Lastation had been increasing their production rate of robots few months back, and people began to put their faith in the robots instead of the goddesses.

Damn! The story is completely spot on!

Well anyway, I should probably check out Avenir soon, if I'm correct, the main system should be deeply secured inside the building.

Leaning back against the chair, I let out a sigh " Marv, you there?" I called out " Yes?" " How long it takes to travel between Planeptune and Lastation?" I asked " Securing a shortest routine from Planeptune to Lastation..." Then the holographic screen pop out, displaying the routine.

" Estimated shortest time needed - 3 Hours" I frowned, look like it's going to be a long ride. Well, I should probably spend a day or two in here before leaving, I've never seen Planeptune in it's former glory after all.

" Well then, now that I got what I needed, guess I should be going." I muttered to myself as I began to made my way back to the exit of the Basilicom.

" Oh! You're leaving already?" Histoire called out from behind, turning around I faced the little fairy.

" Well, yeah. I got what I needed, thanks again Histy." I replied " Then please allow me to accompany you to the exit." Histoire quickly speeded up to my walking pace.

Despite trying her hardest to hide it, her face was visibly grave, seeing that, I decided to break the silence " Something's on the matter, huh?" I asked causally as her eyes widened.

" H-how did you know?" Asked the tome in shock " Uhh, you have that written all over your face." I explained as I pointed at the worried expression etched on Histoire face.

The fairy sighed " Well you see, Neptune just contacted me a while ago, saying that an old arch foe had somehow returned from the dead, while Neptune said they'll somehow managed it, I'm not so sure about it..."

" So, you wants to ask me for help." I concluded as Histoire nodded " If what Uzume said was true, you was able to fight equal against her, so perhaps with your help, they might able to defeats her once again." Explained the tome " Of course, you can reject if you want, I have no rights to force someone into a battle which have no connection with them."

I placed my index finger and thumb against my chin, doing the thinking pose.

Well, let's try to summarise the whole situation here in one sentence, the CPUs are in danger... Well... that's bad, if the CPU dies, that means that androids are going to take over with little difficulty... Well, that fucking bad!

" Histoire..." I said as I inhaled deeply, trying my best to calm down " Yes?" The fairy respond " Lost Ruin?" I asked " Y-yes, but why? This have no connection with you—" " YES IT DOES!" I yelled as I dashed through the huge door of the Basilicom.

Histoire was left in the Basilicom, still shock over the sudden out burst of Rouge, unable to understand the reason behind " Aba...Ababababa—"

**_PoV Change_**

A familiar melodramatic laughter was heard throughout the dungeon, the all familiar gray-white skinned witch with her dark makeup around her eyes and lips made her appearance.

She looked down at the de-transformed exhausted CPUs with her blood red eyes and adjusted her huge witch hat which had a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around.

Dressing in black with hints of purple, she's wearing a bustier like top with thick strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

" H-how? Arfoire, you're supposed to be dead!" Exclaimed the red haired CPU as Arfoire laughed even more.

" The expression on you faces are priceless! Well, I guess I'll have to thank him for making all this possible." Arfoire explained, she couldn't be any more blessed than she's certainly is, she had finally defeated the CPUs, and within the next few minutes, the biggest nuisance ever existed in her life will be dead forever!

She let out another laughter before pointing her staff towards Neptune " Hey! That's not fair! You attacked us when we're all worn out!" Neptune pouted " It doesn't matters, this is the end Neptune! I hope you'll be seeing the doom of Gamindustri from Hell—" " HORS DE MON CHEMIN—!" Suddenly a voice was heard through the whole dungeon accompanied with the the sound of a roaring engine.

Then without warning, a black-red motorcycle rammed into the witch in Mach speed catching her completely off guard " Gah—!" The purple witch yelled in pain as she was launched midair.

Not even a second after the impact, a man soared toward the witch with a spinning motion " PISS OFF—!" Then he stretched out his leg and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the witch's abdomen.

" Argh—!" Arfoire Yelled in agony as she was blasted toward the ground and created a giant crater.

" W-what the goodness!?" Nepgear exclaimed with her Nepgya face.

" W-wow... He completely own'ed her..." Comment Neptune, staring at the irritated sliver haired agent with white eyes.

" R-Rousy!?" Uzume muttered, shock all over her face.

And just as fast as his entrance was, the fight ended in the same speed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindusti of Future Past**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako_**

**Chapter Four**

With bangs shadowing his face, Rouge made his way toward the injured goddesses " W-who's this new guy?" Whispered Neptune to her younger sister " I-I've never met him before." Nepgear replied.

" R-Rousy!? How did you know we're here!?" Uzume asked as the sliver haired agent seems to stumbled when hearing his new nickname, nevertheless he continued his way without responding.

" Rousy...?" Uzume asked as Neptune and Nepgear slowly backed away, coming to a halt, Rouge pulled out a grenade out of his inventory.

"!" The goddesses now completely on alert, silence filled the dungeon " You know..." Rouge said in a calm voice, then he turned around " Playing dead won't do you any good!" Exclaimed the agent as he threw the grenade toward the lying witch.

The grenade exploded as Rouge gritted his teeth, turning around with his katana forming at his right palm, he swung it in a wide arc and entered into a blade lock with Arfoire.

" Don't get cocky just because you caught me off guard!" Exclaimed the witch as she applied more force, a crater formed underneath Rouge.

Rouge redirected the witch's staff as it planted into the ground, smirking the sliver haired agent jabbed Arfoire square in the face.

" Gek-!" The witched stumbled in pain as Rouge continued his combo, having enough of this, Arfoire swung her staff toward the agent, only for Rouge to dodge it due to his high AGL stats.

Rouge swiped Arfoire off her legs and nailed a hammer kick into the witch's abdomen. As Arfoire repelled of the ground, Rouge swung her blade upward, sending the witch tumbling away from the CPUs.

" What was that about catching you off guard again?" Rouge taunted as the witch got back on her feet.

" That's enough! No more messing around!" Arfoire grunted, with a dark purple aura surrounding her, she broke the speed barrier as she launched toward the agent.

" Shit!" The agent moved backwards as he brought out his SMG, he began to shoot the witch, only for Arfoire to dodge the bullets with little difficulty.

Now within the witch's range, Rouge readied himself for the incoming strike, barely dodging a Mach speed attack, he leaped back to gain some distance.

In return, Arfoire shot a dark magical orb towards the fleeing agent, raising his blade up, he tanked the explosion as it send him soaring back for few meters.

" Tch!" The agent wiped his mouth as a confident smirk reached the witch's face " Not bad, you have my praise." Arforie adjusted her hat " However, I can already see your limits, you'll die in your futile attempt to defeat the True Goddess!" Arfoire exclaimed followed with her melodramatic laughter.

" Heh... Do you really think... that I was trying to defeat you?" Rouge chuckled, eyes widened in realisation, Arfoire leaped back immediately, but it seems that she was too late as in a blur, the transformed CPUs had driven their fist into the witch's face.

" Argh—!" The witch was blasted backwards in Mach speed, crashing into the wall.

" You know, you should really think twice before you speak, cause that was the third time I caught you off guard already." Rouge commented as Arfoire slowly got back on her feet.

" Give up Arfoire, the odds are against you now, thanks to... Rousy, we're back to full health." Purple Heart said as the goddesses have their weapons readied.

" Heh... You might have defeated me here, but you'll never be able to stop it." Arfoire said " Wait! What do you mean?" Purple Sister asked " Take this as a omen, to what will eventually happens... The doom of Gamindustri is already settled, I shall return then..." Arfoire announced as she disappeared in a blinding light.

" Phew~ I thought I was a gonner..." De-transformed, Neptune fell on her back " Yeah, if it wasn't for that person, we would definitely be dead by now." Nepgear replied.

" Speaking of which, Uzume, you seems like you know that new guy, what's your relationship?" Neptune asked as Uzume scratched the back of her head and began her explanations.

" ...So yeah, thanks again Rousy, you saved us... Rousy?" Uzume turned around just to find that the sliver haired agent aren't there anymore.

**_PoV Change_**

" With that of the way..." Now back in Planeptune, I spend the next hours walking around the nation in its former glory.

Then a loud deep noise was heard, I frown as I looked down on my growling stomach " Oh, right..." I haven't eaten anything since the beginning of the story.

Turning my head to my left, there was a restaurant, with a giant ' N ' in a purple glow as it's sign. How convenient.

Without any hesitation, I walked into the restaurant, upon reaching the cashier " Welcome to NepDonald's! What would you like to eat today?" She greeted me as I take a look of the menu and decided to choose the one that looks most appealing.

" Uhhh... A Big Nep set please?" I ordered " Would you like a Nepsi?" " Nep...si..." Wait a minute, why does this sounds so familiar " Uhhh yeah, why not?" I respond as the cashier poked the screen of the counter few times before " Okay! That would be 400 credit, Sir."

Soon after, I've taken one of the seats with the burger in hand, I've never seen nor eaten a burger before but neither the less, here I go.

Taking a bite, my eyes widened " Holy shit..." This is good stuff! The sauce matches perfectly with the taste and tenderness of the beef, which was grilled perfectly too!

It took less then a minute as I soon devoured the whole set, wiping my mouth with the tissue, I let out a small sigh in satisfaction " That was great..." Then I walked out of the restaurant with a giant grin on my face.

" I should probably find a inn now..." Scratching the back of my head, I then stumbled my way to a cozy looking inn.

" Welcome! How may I help you today?" The concierge behind the wooden counter greeted me with a warm smile, I returned with a nod " I'd take the room for tonight." " That will be 3000 credit." I chocked, okay that was more expensive then expected.

Looking into my balance, I realised that I l've got enough credits from all that battle I fought today " Lucky~" I whispered to myself as I proceeded the payment.

The concierge gave me the key after I completed the payment " Your room number is 306. Please go up to the third floor and turn left." " Thank you." " You're welcome."

After a long bath, I threw my clothes into the laundry and switched into a pair of white shirt and pants that I brought a while ago, launching myself on the bed, I let out a satisfying sigh, it's been a long time since I get to enjoy this kind of luxury, even though today was a bit of rush, it turned out fine in the end.

" Well then... I guess... I should checkout... Avenir... tomorrow..." Then fatigue got the better of me as I driven into a goodnight sleep.

The warmth of the morning sun woke me up " Urg..." I slowly opened my eyes " Da-damn..." Still haven't adjusted to the brightness of the room, I shield my eyes with my hand.

Sometime later, I'm back into my normal outfit, I greeted the concierge as I left the inn, yawning, I travelled down the empty street while preparing for the ride to Lastation.

" Hey Uzume," Neptune called out as the red haired CPU turned around " What is it, Nepsy?"

Neptune pointed towards the TV which is broadcasting a live recording of someone speeding with a motorcycle in Mach speed on the highway " Doesn't that looks familiar?"

Uzume started at the black-red bike for a good few seconds, before realisation hit her " That's Rousy!" She yelled " Looks like he's going to Lastation." Nepgear informed.

" Let's go after him!" Uzume exclaimed as Planeptune's goddess pouted " Ehhhh~ Why?" " There's still some questions I need to ask him!" " Like what?" Neptune retorted.

" Histoire informed me, she said she contacted Avenir about the issue of the security robots, and guess what did Avenir said in response?" Uzume asked as the sisters look at each other then back to her in confusion.

" They said the reason for the robot's attack on Rouge is not because he accidentally bumped into them, but rather it's because he wasn't in the database of Gamindustri's population." Uzume answer as few questions mark formed above Neptune's head.

Nepgear's eyes widened " You mean Rouge could be a criminal who have been hiding his identity?" Uzume shook her head " I'm not sure, that's why I have to ask. As far as I know, Rousy might even be from another new dimension which we have no knowledge about it."

And with that said, the goddesses transformed into their HDD form as they made their way towards Lastation with their mission to find the sliver haired agent.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Gamindusti of Future Past**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, they belong to Idea Factory, Compile Heart and Tsunako_**

**Chapter Five**

" Any signs of him?" The red haired CPU asked through her Visual Radio while walking down the streets of The Land of Black Regality.

" Nope, no sign of good ol' Rogie. " Neptune replied through her N-Gear as Uzume frowned, the CPUs had arrived Lastation few hours ago, they wasted no time and began their scouting mission immediately.

About an hour after their arrival, Uzume had stumbled upon the sliver haired agent, who was fighting a bunch of Lastation security robots, without hesitating, the red haired CPU rushed in and help the agent.

" Ora!" Uzume let out a battle cry and punched the Black coloured robot in it's metallic head, it stumbled back managing not to lost it balance, but as it recovered " Ora!" Uzume punched it in the head again as the metal plate of it's head start to crumble.

And soon enough, Uzume separated the head of the robots from it's body with a spinning kick.

The last robot dropped dead on to the ground, electricity sparked around its body for one last time before it dissolved into bits of data.

" Rousy!" Turning around to face the agent, Uzume eyes widened as she realised that Rouge had slipped right pass her grasp yet again " Why are you running away from us...?" Uzume can't help but to wonder.

It's close dawn now and yet the CPUs wasn't able to see any sign of the sliver haired agent, when all of the sudden.

" Guys!" Nepgear called out from her N-Gear " Did you found something Gearsy?" Uzume asked " Y-yes, I went ahead and checked the registration list of the inn nearby, and I found Rouge's name written on one of them! Wait, I'll sent the location of the inn."

" Good job! Nep Jr.!" Neptune praised through her N-Gear with a raised fist " Hehe..." Nepgear merely blushed while she send her location to the CPUs.

Soon after, the CPUs gathered at the inn " Soooooo, are we just gonna wait till Rousy returns?" Neptune asked " Well, yea—" Before Uzume was able to respond, a loud explosion was heard all across Lastation.

" What the goodness!?" Nepgear exclaimed as they rushed outside to checkout the source of that explosion, and the sight shocked the CPUs.

" Nepu!?" Neptune exclaimed in shock " What... the hell happened...!?" Uzume could only muttered under her breath.

The top floor of Avenir's building went up in flames, smoke were emerging from the building, there was some broken piece of the construction falling off to the street below.

Fortunately, there was no citizen nearby as the bits and pieces merely hit the pavement below with a loud ' BAM '

Then the CPUs of Lastation were seen flying towards the flaming building faster the the speed of sound.

And without hints of hesitation, the CPUs flew after Black Heart and Black Sister towards to the headquarters of Avenir.

And sure enough, when they flew right into the building's top floor, they saw Rouge fighting against Black Heart and Black Sister, it's obvious that it was a losing battle for the agent.

Though some sort of smell seems to picked up Uzume's attention " Urgh, it stinks!" She frowned as she turned herself towards the source of the smell, and her eyes widened upon seeing what it is.

" Uzume, what's wron— Goodness!" Before Nepgear can asked, her eyes lay upon the source of the smell as she gasped in surprise.

Neptune noticing the little commotion, also directed her attention to where the two is focused on, though she soon held the same expression the two CPU has " Nepu!?"

The three of them then slowly approached a man in a typical business suit, who's laying on the ground.

His clothing was damaged severely as if it's been slashed by a blade, in fact, injuries were all over the man's body indicating he was attacked by a blade, blood was all over his cloth and body.

Uzume gulped nervously before kneeled beside the man as she lay her head on the man with her ears pressed against the man's chest, a while later she place her fingers on the man's wrist.

Uzume stay silent as she slowly stood back up, slightly shaking, Neptune and Nepgear didn't say anything as they already know the results.

No heart beat and no blood pulse, the man, also known as Avenir's CEO Trenton " He's dead..." Uzume announced with her fist clenched.

However, there is something bulging her mind, as the corpse of Trenton doesn't really seems right.

The the sound of metal crashing against metal snapped Uzume out of her fear, turning her attention back into the fight.

Black Heart had delivered a upper slash towards the sliver haired agent, although Rouge had his blade up for defence, but the superior strength of Lastation CPU had launched him off his feet, into the air.

Then Black Sister took the chance and aimed towards the soaring agent, she pulled the trigger with no hesitation, shooting a green laser beam towards her target.

Rouge tried to raise his blade up for defence, but Black Heart disarmed him before the beam struck the agent at full force, it exploded upon contact and send the agent crashed right into the wall in Mach speed creating a large crater.

Rouge coughed out blood as he rebounded off the now cracked wall, Uzume and Nepgear gasped while Neptune flinched " Ooooooof, that must've been painful." She commented.

Then Black Heart rushes in for the final strike, eyes widened in shock, Uzume transformed into Orange Heart and blocked the blade with her megaphone, entering into a blade lock with the black CPU.

" Uzume!? What are you doing here?" Slightly surprised, Black Heart processed the situation before continuing pressing on the matter " Neptune and Nepgear too... Are you guys siding with this criminal as well?" Black Heart demanded before breaking the blade lock.

" Wow! Hold your horses, Nowa." Neptune exclaimed, now stand beside Uzume " We're actually here to find Rousy." Now de-transformed, Uzume explained.

" Rou...sy? You mean that criminal— Wait, where did he go!?" Eyes widened, Black Heart scanned the area only to find that the exit door was swung opened " Damnit!" She cursed loudly as she kicked the floor causing the building to shaking for a bit, releasing her frustration upon realising what happened.

The agent had escaped from the CPUs, yet again, especially Uzume and Co.

Robots began to enter, they paid no mind to the CPUs in the room as they started to clean up what's left of the wrecked room, picking up Trenton's corpse in the process.

Not too long after, Nepgear with another girl went along with the robots to search for some clues about the incident just happened.

" Rousy..." Looking rather down, Uzume turned towards the now de-transformed Noire.

Wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers.

A blue bow behind that which matches a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar with a gold piece in the center.

Noire have a very long black hair about waist length with bangs that are neatly combed, framing her face, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons and a pair of very noticeable red eyes.

" Can you explain to me what exactly is going on? Cause I'm feeling kind of left out. " Noire demanded with her arms crossed as Uzume scratched the back of her head.

" Well, to put it simple, I met Rousy yesterday while I was completing some quest from Histoire. He was destroying some Planeptune security robots due to being attacked by it."

" You means Avenir's robots?" Noire asked as Uzume nodded and continued.

" Anyway, we fought and I knocked him out, then I brought him back to the Basilicom to ask him few questions, but the process was disturbed due to Neptune and Nepgear getting assaulted by some CPU breakers and Killachine."

Noire glared at Neptune " Seriously, CPU breaker and Killachine? I thought you're stronger than that Neptune." " C'mon Nowa! It was like... a bunch of them! Plus we underestimated how the drop in shares had affected us." Neptune pouted while retorting, Noire instantly took back her slight insult as she looked at the lilac goddess with a bit of sympathy and worried before looking back at Uzume.

" I arrived the scene and together we destroyed the attackers. Next thing we know is Arfoire somehow was revived and she got us good."

Noire's eyes widened " Arforie!? She's back?" " Yeah! She's back and it's totally unfair! She threw a surprise attack while we were all tired and stuff." Neptune exclaimed.

" Then out of the blue, Rouge came in and stored Arforie for a while till we were able to recover and defeat Arforie again, she declared something about the doom of Gamindustri and retreated."

" The doom of Gamindustri... What does she even meant by that?" Noire deadpanned " Well duh! Probably some dump plan involving her taking over the world or be coming the true goddess again." Neptune threw her arms out in annoyance.

" Seriously, this author better have a new plot planned than reusing plot from before, cuz I'm not dealing with another Deity of Sin or a ancient CPU that wants to destroy the world nor a delusional being filled with hatred which wants to gain control over the entire dimension!"

Uzume sweat dropped as she continued her explanation " At the end of the day, Histoire received a message from Avenir, turns out Rousy was never in the database of Gamindustri's population, that's why the security robot targeted Rousy as a unknown threat."

Noire hold her head with her arm sighing " This is way too much information at once..."

" Anyway Noire, you kept calling Rousy a criminal, what's with that?" Uzume asked " Isn't that obviously?" Noire pointed at the devastated room, with a little bit of flames still burning.

" You mean Rogie did all this?" Neptune asked " Isn't that obvious?! He broke into the building, hacked into the system, blown up this room when he was confronted by Trenton, killing him in the process, there couldn't be any other reason to explain this!" Noire yelled.

" Do... you have any proof that Rousy did all that?" Uzume asked " Well, he is the only one in the building! Who else could had done that?" Noire exclaimed while Uzume stayed silent as she's deep in thoughts.

" But something's not right..." Uzume finally saying what's been bulging her mind, gaining everyone's attention. " What do you mean?" Noire's raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

" You guys didn't realize since the corpse is gone but, despite the explosion earlier and all the fire in the room, there isn't a single burn mark on Trenton, also when I touched his body, it's cold, if he really was killed by the explosion, wouldn't his body be warm and have burn marks all over?" Uzume have his thumb and index placed against her chin, eyes closed as she starts to analyse the situation, while everyone just stayed silent as they took in the information.

" Trenton's body is already cold, and there was no blood coming from his injuries as the blood already dried. If I were to guess..." Uzume looked towards Lastation's CPU as she seems to be caught onto Uzume's line of thoughts.

" Wait, now I'm the one who feels like being left out." Neptune protest as Noire sighed.

" Basically What Uzume is suggesting is, Trenton dies long before the explosion occurred maybe even all the way back before this Rousy, Rogie or whatever you called him arrived here, and the corpse was placed into the room right after the explosion, this whole scene might be a set up." Noise explained to the confused Neptune.

" Guys! Looked what we've found!" Nepgear yelled as she approached the trio with Noire's little sister, Uni.

She have eyes that are also red, long, jet-black hair that reaches her chest wearing her hair in twintails, held together with light blue and black ribbons, though some sections are left untied.

She's wearing a black dress with milky blue lining with a belt-like accessory connecting into a bow behind her together with a large circle piece with white details that connects the collar and the dress and long fingerless black gloves with milky blue details, and similarly detailed boots.

Uni revealed a touch pad to the goddesses, although it seems like the touchscreen function was broken, but the screen is still barely lit up.

" Looks like it's a Profile of someone." Uni said as the CPUs took a closer look.

_**Na_e: N/#**_

_**Ag_n* N*me: Rouge**_

_**#ace: Hum*n ( For#er ) **_

_** Re_o*t A_en* ( Cur*e_t )**_

_**Gender: M_le**_

_**Age: 50 ( Men*al )**_

_** 20 ( P_ys*cal )**_

_**Hei_ht: 176 cm**_

_**W*ig_t: 64 kg**_

_**Ab*l_y: _#* S_**_

" The... hell!?" Uzume frowned, while they were able to makeup most of the missing letters, there were few they were able to understand.

" What does it mean by former human!?" Noire exclaimed in disbelief " W-we don't know... That's why, please Noirsy, give us more time, at least until we're able to ask Rousy properly." Uzume begged as Noire closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

To be honest, she got mixed feelings about this, it's not that she doesn't trust Uzume and Neptune's words, it's just that when Lastation's safety is put on the line, she just can't help but to question everything.

" C'mon Nowa~" Noire's eyebrows twitched " C'mon—" " S-shut up Neptune! Fine! I guess I'll let him off the hook this time!" She flicked her hair in a elegant manner before crossing her arms again " But that doesn't mean I won't consider him as a criminal and a threat to Lastation! If he cause another commotion in Lastation again, I'll show no mercy, you got it?"

Everyone nodded and sighed in relief " Thank you, Noire." Nepgear said as Noire blushed slightly " Thanks Noirsy! I knew I could've count on you!" Uzume exclaimed, causing Lastation's CPU to blush even more.

Seeing the chance, Neptune jumped in to tease her even more " Nowa! You are the best!" Neptune herself towards the black goddess and hugged her tightly.

In response, Noire's face now as red as a tomato, she pushed the lilac haired goddess off her body and turned around " It's fine! I-i-i-isn't that w-w-what f-f-friends do? R-r-right?"

" Aw shoot, guess I can't call you lonely heart anymore... Well, who cares, I'm still gonna call you that, lonely heart!" Neptune frowned as she got back up.

" H-hey! I do have friends! Uni, we're leaving! " Noire said as she transformed into Black Heart " Y-yes Sis!" Then in a flash of light, the Lastation sisters transformed into their HDD states and flew back to their Basilicom.


End file.
